Tommy Aguilar
Tommy Aguilar '''is one of the first humans to have been able to awaken a Jakin power inside him as well as travel to new worlds.. He is also the newest students in Shion Academy and Latest Leader of The Six Legendary Beings. Personality Growing up in a small city he has never seen much of the outside world given the fact his parents didn't want him to. Although his parents are protective he is a truly kind person to anyone he mets up with. Even without his parents guidance Tommy would often try to make things seem not so bad and to be a positive thinker. Although people often saw him as a absolute loser and weirdo but he never gave anyone any mind to anyone that wasn't kind to him. It was also said that Tommy was a forgiver and would never hurt anyone that he thought did not deserve it. Apperance When he was living with his parents he would often wear loose clothes as well as have a bandana around his head when he would go out to do stuff. Alot of people took one look at him and they would often suspect that he was either in a gang or selling drugs. History '''Tommy Aguilar '''was a normal kid who lived an absolute normal life, even though he had problems with alot of things he was still a good person who cared for alot. When he was twelve he got into a strange situation when he discovered he was eminating an energy unknown to him. It was when he had gotten into a fight that his parents told him that he was from a long line of Jakin users who were direct descendents from the Makun Tribe. Since they didn't have Jakin when he turned 17 they decided to send him to Shion Academy to learn how to control his brand new abilities. Tommy and his new friends have learned of their faiths and are now focusing on trying to control their Jakins to protect the Universe. Tommy's emblem on his right hand has the symbol of Leadership. He is the Leader of The Six Legendary Beings and Leina's Syncro partner Items '''Legendary Tattoo- It was given to him when he and the others were introduced to the spirits of the Six Legendary Beings. It marks him with the crest of Leadership. Instinvine-It takes on his natural clothing as he enters any new realm. Topaz Stone- '''Said to belong to Griger, it is also the home of the Legendary Being's loyal pet, Okin. Abilities '''Super Strength: '''After much hard and dificult training with Master Ugway and some enhancements from Professor Twain. Tommy is the first known human that punch through solid steel and break it as well, it is also said that he can block any attack and not feel it. '''High Speed: '''After almost dying most times in the training course, Tommy has learned to achieve speed that no other human would ever know of. '''Genetic Enhancement- When Professor Twain saw that Tommy couldn't keep up with many of the other students, he made it a task to give enhancements to him boosting his endurance, strength, intellegence, and speed. Jakin Triqor '''is the name of Tommy's newly made Jakin weapon. '''Weapon Form- '''It's weapon form of Triqor, it is like a claw gaunlet that extends towards his elbow while the rest of his arm is covered in skin-like armor. Along with this is added feet armor that has sharp claws on the edge as well as tough protection from anything that he steps on. '''Armor Form- When Tommy's armor turns into a liquid shape and expands around him causing his entire body to have what looks like black suit but it is a light armor that protects him. His claws expand and turn green while he then has a lion helmet that covers his head but allows his eyes to be seem while the armor covers his mouth as well. Not only that but a tail appears right behind him as it is spiked at the tip so he can possibly swing it to hur t people. Veo-Rusher: By focusing his energy through his entire body Tommy is able to take in any type of energy that is either inside another person or in an attack. Then he can add it to his own power giving him a powerful increase of speed and strength as it makes him look like a lion running. Ultimate Form: When Tommy's allies gave them the last of their energy it awakened the power within him unlocking his true power but without control. Although he was able to defeat Weivlar with it he didn't remember turning into it so he is not able to access it yet. Trivia *Tommy was based off of Orphen from the Anime Sorcerous Stabber Orphen *Tommy's Theme song is this.The song is From Will.I.Am but I chose it because It goes really well with what Tommy goes through. Category:Grizzaka